<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suns Out, Guns Out by Orolly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687044">Suns Out, Guns Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orolly/pseuds/Orolly'>Orolly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pirates, Slow Burn, Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orolly/pseuds/Orolly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spot runs a modest ship with a crew that he would bet his life on. Things are as good as they can be until one Davey Jacobs catches up with them, with the intention of ending Spot's reign of terror.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spot Conlon/David Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let The Storm Rage On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind whips around them, trying to pull them both into the roaring waves that crash against the side of the ship. There's no good reason to be out at a time like this, but it’s all on Spot for thinking they wouldn't be followed into the storm.</p><p>Davey stands across from him, his usually crisp uniform soaked and wrinkled from the salty spray. He doesn't look dignified now. The look on his face cries vengeance. His eyes are dark and locked on Spot, his lips lifted in a satisfied smirk, knowing he has the other cornered.</p><p>Spot takes a slow breath, steeling himself against the wind. For a second things are calm, the sound drops and all he sees is Davey, then lightning strikes and he draws his sword, Jacobs does the same, and the clash of metal snaps him back to reality.</p><p>Spot puts power behind his thrust, pushing Davey back. Davey's snarl makes him smirk, he may be fucked but at least he has this.</p><p>Davey comes back with another attack and Spot blocks him easily enough. The fight goes on for a while, as does the storm. A particularly big wave rocks the ship, tipping the deck, sending both of them tumbling to the railing. Spot scrambles for a hold and losses his sword in the process. It slides overboard disappearing into the water. Davey gets his footing first, much to Spot's dismay. </p><p>Spot gets to his feet and swipes the tendrils of waterlogged hair from his eyes. He watches warily as Davey approaches him, sword in hand, held loosely at his side.</p><p>"It's unfortunate it has to come to this," Davey says lightly, an expression mocking distant painted on his face.  His voice barely carries over the sound of the storm. "I always picture my victory much more... difficult."</p><p>Spot scowls and stands as tall as he can, despite his lack of defense. His head held high, chest forward. He's not going down without his pride.</p><p>Davey takes his time coming closer, sauntering across the deck like he has all the time in the world.</p><p>"You ain't won yet," Spot growls, keeping his eyes locked on Davey's refusing to look at the sword.</p><p>"Oh?" Davey laughs, just an arm’s length away now, "I'd say you've met your end, dear friend."</p><p>Davey lifts his blade, eyes alight with malice as he settles the point under Spot's chin, the tip pressing ever so slightly into his skin. Spot's heart skips a beat but other than a split second lapse he keeps his face neutral.<br/>
Davey smiles and presses the blade closer and Spot swallows tightly and tilts his head with the movement.</p><p>"It's been a trip, Conlon. Sorry our adventure has to end."</p><p>Spot shuts his eyes as Davey pulls the sword back, ready for the deadly blow.</p><p>It never comes.</p><p>A bang sounds out across the deck and Davey gasps, his sword clattering to the deck. His hand flies to his shoulder and he sways, paling before falling forward. Spot grabs his shoulders, keeping Davey from crushing him or falling overboard. He lowers the other to the deck with some difficulty just as Blink runs over.</p><p>"Captain-"</p><p>"Get 'im inside, get JoJo to look at the wound," Spot says before Blink gets a word in otherwise. Davey's eyes are rolled back and blood is coloring the royal blue of his uniform into a murky brown.</p><p>Blink nods, his eye wide. He lifts up Davey, not paying much mind to his groaning as his shoulder is jostled.</p><p>Spot stands and watches Blink take Davey away, other crew members who heard the shot joining him as they come to the deck.</p><p>He lets out a heavy breath the moment the door slams shut behind them.</p><p>One less problem but in its place a million more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Once You Fuck The Fire, All That's Left To Do Is Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>JoJo fixes Davey up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Davey wakes up feeling like he just climbed out of hell. The first thing that registers is a migraine, then the swirling in his stomach, and then the excruciating pain in his shoulder. He takes a sharp breath, hoping that some of the pain will ebb. Someone snickers next to him and he finally opens his eyes, squinting blearily at the pirate against the lantern light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mornin' Jacobs, you sleep alright?" The pirate asks, drawing his attention away from the gun that he's cleaning to meet Davey's eyes. He has an eye patch and a mess of blonde hair. He's grinning in a way that doesn't make Davey feel very safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I got shot," Davey says shortly, clamping his mouth shut immediately as the bile tries to fight its way up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh, yeah. Sorry. You were tryin' to kill the captain, but I guess I coulda stabbed you instead. Want me to keep that in mind for next time?" Davey tries to glare at him causing the pirate to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Joj is gonna come by and look at your shoulder. He's good with that kinda stuff. You're probably not gonna die. I'm just here cause Cap said we gotta keep an eye on ya. I don't think you're gonna try anything." He shrugs. "Names Blink. I already know yours so you don't gotta bother talking." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Davey finds himself wishing that Blink would just shut up for a second. His head is killing him, plus the guy shot him, he owes Davey that much. Davey lifts his uninjured arm to rub his temple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blink watches him for a moment with pursed lips, then goes back to cleaning his gun. They fall into an uncomfortable silence. As much as Davey would rather not be alone, he’s not exactly enjoying the quality time with the guy that shot him. It feels like much too long before another pirate opens the door to the tiny room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“JoJo!” Blink says, jumping up to greet the new pirate. JoJo smiles tightly at Blink and nods in greeting. Davey thinks that perhaps JoJo is more his style, not nearly as chattery as Blink is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JoJo sets a bag down on one of the chairs. “Blink, can you give us a minute? I think Smalls was looking for you anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blink nods and puts his gun back together quickly. “Of course,” he says easily, looking up at JoJo to flash him a quick smile, “Jacob’s ain’t much for talking anyway, I don’t  think he likes me much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JoJo laughs softly, and Davey finds himself glaring at Blink, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did shoot him,” JoJo points out, slight amusement lacing his tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” Blink agrees with a confident grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that gives him a free pass then. He’ll come around.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Davey scoffs, “I’m not going to come around, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>shot</span>
  </em>
  <span> me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JoJo pushes Blink towards the door as he burst out into a fit of laughter. Blink waves goodbye at Davey, only laughing harder when Davey glares coldly back. JoJo shuts the door softly and takes the chair Blink had vacated. Blink’s laughter fades down the corridor while JoJo sets up his supplies. Davey decides that he’d rather not see the tools that JoJo plans to use on him. He ends up staring at the wall and focusing on the creaking of the ship instead of the soft click of tools as JoJo lays them out carefully on the small table next to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to do this, but I am going to have to cut your shirt off to get to the wound,” JoJo says quietly, “Is that alright?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Davey nods, “Do what you have to, it’s just a shirt.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pirate hums in agreement and with a gentle hand steadying Davey’s back begins to carefully cut his shirt. He peels the fabric back from the wound, frowning slightly as Davey hisses when JoJo works at the fabric that’s stuck to the skin with dried blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to hurt you just hold still,” JoJo mutters, carefully picking at the threads with a pair of tweezers. “I have to clean it first, it’s gonna hurt. Try not to move too much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Davey nods and grabs a fistful of the thin blanket, eyes shut tight. “I’m ready, go for it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JoJo cleans the wound, then offers Davey a bottle of something which he drinks quickly despite the way it burns his throat. The whole process is excruciating. Davey’s pale and shaking by the time JoJo pulls out the bullet. He’s hardly awake, he’d love to be asleep, actually, but that doesn’t seem to be possible. JoJo’s careful, but that doesn’t make it painless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There… we… go.” JoJo says slowly, tying off the last stitch and cutting the floss, pulling the needle away. “I’m gonna wrap it up, other than that you’re all done.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Davey feels like he’s on the verge of passing out. He gives JoJo a shaky thumbs-up. His head is spinning, and the room would be if he dared to open his eyes. He does his best to stay still and awake while JoJo wraps his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go clean up, I’ll send someone down with some food for you in a bit. I highly  doubt you’ll be going anywhere, but try to take it easy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Davey crosses his uninjured arm over his chest. He nods stiffly. “I suppose I should thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JoJo smiles, “I’m just doing my job.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JoJo helps him lay down, carefully propping him up on the pillows, then zips up his bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some sleep while you can,” JoJo says to him from the doorway, “The others tend to be a little louder than me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Davey’s halfway asleep by the time JoJo’s done talking. The door clicks shut and he drifts off, letting the darkness take the pain for the time being. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>